


Accidental Nudity

by 4Kennedy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Crack, F/F, Humor, Nudity, Science Experiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where is your love for adventure?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Nudity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swan_Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/gifts).



> Prompt 'Accidental nudity'.  
> Betaread by lanalucy.

“Are you sure it’s safe?” Skye asks skeptically. She’s in a transparent chamber, wearing a flight suit and goggles. 

“Absolutely,” Jemma confirms from the other side of the glass, giving Skye a thumbs-up. “Where is your love of adventure?”

Skye glares at Jemma and sticks out her tongue, even if it’s a bit immature for an agent. “Easy for you to say.”

With a smile and a shrug Jemma turns toward the control panel. “Countdown is on. Brace yourself.”

Skye spreads her arms and takes a wide stance. The countdown reaches zero. She involuntarily holds her breath and squeezes her eyes shut. 

Nothing happens.

“What’s wrong?” Skye wants to know. She goes to where a giant ventilator thing comes through the wall and gives it a hearty pat. With a roaring sound it comes alive. “Ha!” Skye triumphs.

A second later the ventilator goes up to what feels like hurricane force. Before Skye knows what’s happening the suit is ripped from her body. She’s naked except for the stupid flight goggles. Skye just gapes. 

Jemma also stares, then snaps out of it and switches the ventilator off. 

“What the hell?!” Skye swears, trying to cover her naughty bits, feeling like an idiot.

“Huh…” Jemma - still spaced out - gawks openly at Skye.

“Huh!? That’s all you’ve to say?” Skye’s angry, but at the same time she’s close to a laughing fit and Jemma has already started to giggle. “It’s not funny.”

They both burst out laughing.

The End


End file.
